Driven to Distraction
by Pemonynen
Summary: Matthew's been away, and a train station really isn't the place to show Mary how much he's missed her. But the back of the car might be... Completely gratuitous hand-porn smut.


_I don't really know how to explain this… A few conversations with __OrangeShipper__ (who gets tea and biscuits for helping with the title), and a particular picture of Dan Stevens have resulted in…well, handporn. Then yesterday, I had an idea…and so I wrote it, and here it is. Completely gratuitous handporn smut…_

_Um…Enjoy!_

* * *

**Driven to Distraction**

Matthew stepped off the train and paused, looking first one way, and then the other, his face breaking out into a grin as the steam started to clear and he saw her, her broad smile matching his own.

"Hello! I wasn't expecting to see you," he leaned in to kiss her, his lips lingering on hers for far longer than was proper as their arms curled around each other, the feel of her against him sending a sharp bolt of desire through him. It had only been a week, but it felt like it had been much, _much_ longer. Mary pulled away, looking over his face and desperately wanting to kiss him again.

"I missed you," she said simply, giving in to the urge and leaning in once more.

"I missed you as well, but, my darling, don't you think we should…go?" He smiled fondly as he offered his arm to her, ignoring the knowing glances of some of the other passengers. Truthfully, he wanted to stay and kiss her, and…more, but a train station really wasn't the place for any sort of reunion between them. She hummed her assent and pressed herself to his side, not really caring about whether it was proper or not. She had missed him, wanted and needed him, and now he was home and she was going to treasure every single second of it.

The chauffeur appeared and took Matthew's bag with a polite nod, before holding open the door for them.

"The car? Aren't we going home?" Matthew pulled off his gloves and stuffed them into his pocket as he helped her into the back of the car.

"No. I did try to get a message to you, but you'd already left. We are bid to the Abbey for dinner, at Edith's request, though I really don't see why; we all know what she's going to announce anyway." Mary huffed as she sank back against the seat, threading her fingers through her husband's, smiling to show that she wasn't really annoyed about Edith's request.

"Oh. What about Mother, and my dinner suit?"

"She's already there, with your suit. I wanted to wait for you," she dipped her head, smiling bashfully, and for the first time he noticed that the dress underneath her coat was his favourite of her evening gowns. The dark blue one, with the thin straps that showed off her pale shoulders and back… He swallowed thickly, thinking of how much he suddenly wanted to kiss the freckled skin, how much he had missed lightly running his hands over it, over her… He nodded in understanding and shifted closer to her, his right hand sliding around her shoulders and his left reaching to rest on her knee.

She suppressed a gasp as his fingers started to pull up the hem of her dress, tugging it to her knees, glancing at the driver, who wasn't paying them any attention. "Matthew, dearest, you can't…" she murmured, trailing off as he brushed his lips against her neck, kissing and nuzzling against her skin. Oh how he had missed her, missed kissing her like this, missed the feel of her in his arms, of her around him…

He gently stroked her thigh underneath her dress, up and down, past her stockings to her smooth skin and back again, smiling as he saw her hands clutch at her coat, the only indication that she was affected by his ministrations. He pressed a teasing kiss just behind her ear and her thighs parted, her eyes still fixed in front of them. His hand reached the hot, damp silk and he bit back a groan. He brushed his fingers over her, and again, grinning as she involuntarily bucked against him, biting her lip, her hands gripping the material like a vice. He leaned to kiss her properly, quickly, silencing her moan as he pushed aside the silk and lightly ran his fingers over her, and again, and again, arousal coursing through them like fire, burning, almost painful with its intensity. Her head dropped as eased one finger into her, quickly followed by another…teasing and taunting her by stroking softly, and sliding in…and out…and in again, repeating the motion over…and over…and…over, his thumb circling relentlessly, pushing her closer and closer… She was consumed with heat and desperately wanted to scream… His other hand stroked up and down her arm as he continued to softly kiss her neck, knowing they only had a few more minutes. Her eyes had hooded over, and she was biting her lip with such force that she could taste blood… Then…everything tightened and she dug her nails into her palm, shaking as he brought her to a shuddering release, his hand slowing and eventually stopping just as the big house came into sight.

He kissed her cheek, grinning as she exhaled, her eyes shining and her cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry, but I just…missed you," he murmured breathlessly as he quickly rearranged her clothes. The door opened suddenly, surprising them both. "Oh, we just need a moment. Lady Mary has...lost an earring," he smiled at the chauffeur, who nodded and stepped back.

"Darling, I…shall look forward to going home afterwards," she whispered in reply with a smirk, her voice low in his ear and her breath hot against his neck, squeezing his thigh and taking a deep breath before stepping out of the car, pausing for a moment as she got used to her legs not feeling like jelly, grinning as her husband remained in the car for a moment longer…

* * *

_A/n: I'm pretty sure that this is the smuttiest thing I've ever written... I'll just...go back into hiding now.  
_

_Thank you for reading though; I always appreciate hearing your thoughts!_


End file.
